No lo planeé
by Aoi972
Summary: •One-shot• Cansado de seguir otro año en la friendzone y cansada de que su hermanita no pueda declararse al chico que le gusta, Uryuu Ishida y Hisana Kuchiki deciden arruinar la "cita" de sus respectivos objetivos en San Valentín, aunque no siempre los planes salen como uno quiere, ¿verdad? •Este fic participa en el reto AntiValentín del grupo "Mis Fics Ichiruki"•


Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

 **Este OS participa en el reto AntiValentín del grupo en Facebook de "Mis Fics Ichiruki"**

 **Aclaración:** Al principio esto parece un Ichihime pero te aseguro que este fic (y su autora también) es 150% Ichiruki.

 **Pairing:** Ishihime, ByaHisa, Ichiruki, Rentatsu…

* * *

 **No lo planeé**

...

…Y definitivamente, no tenía ni idea de por qué se encontraba allí. Bueno en realidad si lo sabía pero era algo difícil de aceptar. No todos los días una amiga de tu madre te secuestraba después del instituto y te daba a conocer sus planes malignos de cómo hacer romper a una pareja en San Valentín.

Alguna vez escuchó que los Kuchiki eran de temer pero jamás llegó a creer que tanto.

― ¿Y qué opinas, Uryuu-kun?

¿Que qué opinaba? Pues que, con todo el debido respeto que la situación y la persona ameritaba, estaba rematadamente loca.

―No sé…―intentó hacerse el desentendido pero muy dentro sabía que la mujer que tenía en frente no se lo creería.

―Uryuu-kun, el amor es algo puro y sincero pero definitivamente requiere de un pequeño empujón para hacerse realidad. ―de repente la mirada risueña que tenía cambió a una de seriedad.―Tantos años de casada me han enseñado que no existe un Cupido para arreglar mágicamente una relación o conseguirte una cita. Solo tú eres el que decide eso, solo tú decides quedarte en la zona de confort y no arriesgarte, ―increíblemente, esas eran las palabras que lo definían su situación actual.―tú eres el que decide seguir siendo el mal tercio, solo tú decides quedarte en la friendzone, solo, solito, abandonado, sin un perro que te ladre, como un triste rechazado de la vida, sin…

Bien, esas palabras ya no resultaban tan alentadoras como las anteriores.

―Hisana-san, ya entendí.

― ¿Entonces qué dices?

Aunque sonara antiético y toda la porquería que se conocía sobre ello, las palabras de Hisana Kuchiki habían calado hondo en su interior y por esa única vez en su vida se permitiría ser egoísta para obtener a la chica que quería y salía ese 14 de febrero con aquel que consideraba su amigo.

Y sin pesarlo más, aunque debió de haberlo hecho, dijo un: ―Acepto.

―Muy bien, Uryuu-kun. Hay que actuar entonces.

* * *

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que Hisana Kuchiki era una persona calculadora y previsora no se lo hubiese creído, después de todo ella era el dulce ángel que conquistaba, y hasta ahora soportaba, a su frio esposo, ¿qué clase de mente perversa podía creer que aquella pura alma poseyera alguna pequeñísima gota de maldad? Ciertamente nadie, por lo que parecía que solo él se llevaría el secretito a la tumba.

―Están avanzando, Uryuu-kun. Es hora de poner en marcha el plan. ―"susurró" dejando de lado sus binoculares y el sombrero de mariachi que hace un instante se había sacado. Cielos, se estaba preguntando seriamente si ella conocía el significado de la palabra discreción.

―No entiendo lo que dice.

La pelinegra sonrió con dulzura y tan pronto como se levantó del asiento de la plaza levantando por lo alto un extraño objeto.

* * *

 **Plan A**

― ¿H-hisana-san…?―tartamudeó sin entender porque la Kuchiki se cargaba una especie de bate de beisbol de hierro.

―El fierro golpeador de parejas felices hará que ellos dos entren en razón. Es cuestión de golpearlos un poquito en la cabeza y así…―apuntó a una pareja que pasaba por ahí y los golpeó con tal fuerza que el chico cayó desmayado. ―las cosas mejoraran para nosotros. Buen plan, ¿eh?

―"Está sangrando." ―cuchicheó la multitud que rodeaba al muchacho que habían golpeado. ―"Llamen a la policía." "Marquen a emergencias." "Eso le pasa por feo."

―Hay que irnos de aquí. Rápido.

―Pero… mi fierro golpeador…

― ¡Ahora!

* * *

 **Plan B**

… Si no le contesto se desespera, piensa que con otra estoy haciendo lo que le…

Ah, ¿qué? ¿No era eso? Ok, volviendo a lo que nos interesa. Después de escapar de la policía o más bien después de esperar a que se aburrieran de perseguirlos, volvieron a la plaza.

―Mi sombrero de mariachi… mi fierro golpeador. Buh.

―Nos habrían vuelto a perseguir si lo llevara a puesto. ¡Y esa cosa con la que golpeó al tipo estaba con sangre, era prueba más que suficiente para meternos en la cárcel por disturbios!

Hisana hizo un puchero. ―Tienes razón, Uryuu-kun, a la próxima no volveré a golpear tan fuerte a una persona.

― ¿T-tan fuerte? ¡No debería golpearlo en primer lugar!

―No seas amargado, Uryuu-kun. Era por una noble causa…

― ¿Habla en serio?

―Shh. ―susurró de pronto seria escondiéndose detrás del primer arbusto que encontró jaloneando en el proceso a un muy confundido Uryuu. ―Mira, allí están…

Y efectivamente, Hisana estaba en lo correcto. Kurosaki e Inoue-san se encontraban paseando juntos por los centros comerciales del centro. Una oleada de furia embargo su cuerpo al ver como los dos hablaban animadamente. Parecían estar de compras porque su amada Orihime sostenía una pequeña bolsa de una reconocida tienda de telas.

―Rayos…

―Mantén la calma, Uryuu-kun. ―comenzó la pelinegra poniéndose una gafas con bigotes con suma seriedad. ―Todo se arreglará ¡Estoy segura!

―Eso espero…

―Bien, el plan es este. Fingiré andar por ahí entregando muestras de chocolates por San Valentín que en realidad serán asquerosos aunque a Orihime-chan le entregaré una que se adherirá a su tráquea impidiéndole digerirlo… ahí es donde debes entrar, Uryuu-kun. Tú salvarás a Orihime-chan, ella se enamorará de ti e Ichigo-kun quedará desplazado. ―explicó a medida de que pasaba algunos dibujos de Chappy.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Ishida.―Se nota que es hermana de Kuchiki-san.

― ¡Aquí voy! ―y tal como dijo salió de-quien-carajos-sabe-donde una bandeja con chocolates junto un sombrero de vaquero acercándose a Kurosaki e Inoue.

―Hola. ¿Qué tal? Estamos haciendo una gran muestra de nuestros productos por este maravilloso día de San Valentín. ―la pelinaranja sonrió animada mientras que Ichigo solo bufó desconfiado.―Prueben, es gratis.

Esa última palabra bastó para que ambos tomaran el chocolate que Hisana les ofreció aunque… algo no planeado sucedió.

Ichigo se comió el chocolate de Inoue y él el de ella, por lo que el afectado resultó siendo Kurosaki.

― ¡Nghhhh!―exclamó sosteniéndose la garganta mientras caía al suelo tosiendo de manera dramática.

― ¿Kurosaki-kun? ―el rostro de Ichigo pasó por varios colores antes de que por fin la de ojos grises cayera en cuenta de que el chico se estaba atragantando. ― ¡Kyah! ¡Kurosaki-kun!

― ¡Ajkghfghfuihehguh…!

―Ups. ―susurró la pelinegra con dos puntitos como ojos. ―Me equivoqué.

Y antes de que pudiera avisar a Uryuu de lo mal que el plan salió, este vino con toda la intención de poder ayudar a Inoue quien lo nockeó cuando levantó ambas manos en un puño para golpear el pecho de Kurosaki y así salvarlo.

Otra vez, la multitud se acercó.―"Miren, otro chico se está muriendo." "Jajaja, que imbécil." "Llamen a la morgue… ¡digo llamen a la policía!" "Esperen… ¡esos dos no son los que golpearon al otro chico con un fierro!" "Sí, son ellos, ¡atrápenlos!"

Y de nuevo tuvieron que correr, esta vez guiados por Hisana. ―Hora de correr, Uryuu-kun.

―Yo solo quería un poquito de amor…

* * *

 **Plan C**

― ¡Rayos! ¡Me dejaré de llamar Amanda Diaz si este plan no funciona!

―Ese nombre no es tuyo, Hisana-san.

―Jejeje, es por si el plan no funciona, Uryuu-kun. ―de inmediato, un aura depresiva rodeó al muchacho. ―y-y-y no es porque no piense que el plan no funcione, es para prevenir.

―Mmmhnn…

― ¿Sabes? Lo bueno es que para este plan recibiremos ayuda de alguien muy especial para mí. ―los ojos de Ishida se abrieron sorprendidos. ¿Acaso hablaba de…?―Byakuya-sama no pudo venir pero su asistente nos ayudará. ―Sí, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad aunque… de seguro lo mejor era eso. Tal vez el Kuchiki no era tampoco lo que aparentaba.―Ya debería de estar aquí. ―hizo que miraba a todos lados y sonrió. ― ¡Ahí está!

― ¡Hisana-san! ―exclamó un pelirrojo llegando junto a ellos agotado. Lo que más impresionó además de que llevara unos tatuajes que le cubrían toda la cara y lo brazos es que se arrodillara y abrazara las piernas de la Kuchiki. ―Por todos lo pokemones legendarios, Hisana-san no deje que Kuchiki-taichou me despida. Tengo seis hijos, tres esposas y cinco abuelitas enfermas. Este es mi único empleo y…

―Tranquilo Renji-kun, Byakuya-sama no te despedirá.

― ¿Ah, no? ―preguntaron ambos.

―No, solo fue una pequeña mentirita para que puedas ayudarme con una súper misión. Hacer que Uryuu-kun deje de estar en la friendzone como un cobarde y pueda declarársele a Orihime-chan.

― ¡Hisana-san!

― ¿Me está diciendo que dejé mi trabajo en la empresa para correr como condenado veintisiete kilómetros hasta aquí solo para ayudarla a conseguir novia para este nerd?

― ¡Hey!

―Sí, pero presta atención. Te diré el plan…

Era simple, más simple que untar mantequilla con pan, más fácil que la tabla del uno, más fácil que tu vecina que usa minifalda… ustedes entienden. El punto es que ese plan era sencillo y a prueba de tontos. Renji molestaría-acosaría levemente a Inoue, e Ichigo, que no sabría tratar la situación más que con violencia, se vería opacado por la elegancia y discreción de Ishida. ¡La firme imagen de la caballerosidad! Buen plan, ¿no?

― Pero que linda chica ―dijo un Renji de sonrisa sensual y pervertida tocando levemente la cintura de la mujer y aunque estaba actuando de lo más bonito en su mente no dejaba de pensar: "Hisana-san prometió un aumento, Hisana-san prometió un aumento…"― y que lindos flotadores, ¿me prestas uno? ―suspiró viendo de reojo el escote de ella.

Ambos pelinaranjas se sonrojaron pero Ichigo más lo hizo del enojo más que la vergüenza. ―No le hagas caso, Inoue.

―Hey, no me ignores preciosa. No lo harás solo porque te dije que estás bien buena, ¿eh?

―Oye, ¿quieres largarte de aquí?

Renji rio. ― ¿O qué, cabeza de zanahoria? ¿Acaso es tu novia?

―Lárgate, imbécil, la molestas.

― ¿Molestarla? Solo digo que es preciosa y…

― ¿Y qué, Renji? ―susurró una voz venenosa tras ellos, los tres la reconocieron. El pelirrojo empezó a sudar frio y es que tenía que ser una puta y maldita broma del destino… o simplemente mala suerte.

― ¿Ta-ta-tatsuki…?

―Pensé que estarías trabajando, pero mira te encuentro aquí en la plaza acosando y molestando mujeres. Te dije que te presentaría a mi mejor amiga. ¿Sabes? La tienes en frente.

Orihime sonrió y estiró su mano olvidándose por completo de la situación por la que había pasado. ―Hola, soy Inoue Orihime.

Mierda… mil veces. Esto sí era mala suerte.

―Eres un maldito pervertido. ―siseó el pelinaranja con los ojos como franjas al igual que su mejor amiga de la infancia, a excepción que esta sonreía como maniática con un aura asesina.

― ¡Yo puedo explicar….! ¡N-n-no, Tatsuuuukiiiii!

―S-sí le dará el aumento, ¿verdad, Hisana-san? ―indagó un Ishida muy aterrorizado que veía la masacre en contra del pobrecito pelirrojo.

―Sí…

Pero, aunque por más dinero que se le diese, Renji no volvió a confiar en ningún Kuchiki…

* * *

 **Plan D**

―No se me ocurre nada, Uryuu-kun.

El de gafas suspiró, si era sincero, él tampoco podía pensar en otro plan que no intentase lastimar a nadie. ―No se preocupe. Lo mejor es que dejemos esto de lado, después de todo, ¿Por qué Inoue-san se fijaría en mí?

El ceño de la Kuchiki se frunció y aunque no parecía molesta era más que obvio que lo estaba. ―No quiero escucharte hablar así, Uryuu-kun. Tú eres una persona valiosa, te he conocido desde que eras un pequeño niño y puedo decir con total seguridad de que cualquier mujer estaría feliz de estar a tu lado. ―y sin ningún aviso, la ojivioleta lo abrazó.

Él se quedó estático ante el gesto, sonrojado aunque no tardó en corresponderlo.

―No te rindas. ―le susurró al oído, él levantó su cabeza para poder observarla mejor. Ella sonreía. ―No puedes hacerlo.

Y tenía razón. No se rendiría hasta que Inoue-san se enterara de sus sentimientos.

―Oh…

― ¿Ishida-kun?

No podía ser cierto. No. ¿Acaso también con él? Observó a la pelinegra como si esta tuviera la respuesta a su problema, lo extraño era que ella sonreía. Sí, lo hacía, con algo muy parecido a la burla y a la victoria. "¡Lo planeó todo!"

De inmediato, se soltó del abrazo enfrentando los rostros de sorpresa de Kurosaki e Inoue. Se acomodó los anteojos.

―Esto no es lo que parece. ―trató de explicar aparentando tranquilidad aunque por dentro todo sus ser se desmoronaba.

―Pues deberías de explicar mejor eso.

―Cállate, Kurosaki.

―Amigos de Uryuu-kun, ―comenzó Hisana con una bonita y encantadora sonrisa que Ishida conocía muy bien. Quería manipular la situación a su antojo. ― ¿no gustan acompañarnos a tomar un café? Estoy segura que a Uryuu-kun le encantará que se unan a nuestro breve descanso y así podremos hablar más animadamente. ¿Qué dicen?

Y ante la invitación, ninguno pudo negarse.

* * *

La situación de por sí ya era incómoda pero lo hacía más el hecho de que Hisana-san no dejaba de toser compulsivamente. Todos los meseros de la cafetería se habían acercado a ayudarla pero ella "amablemente" había desistido de las atenciones.

Aunque para el único hijo del matrimonio Ishida nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que la Kuchiki quería algo y estaba dispuesta a todo para conseguirlo.

―Tal vez lo mejor sea salir de aquí. ―susurró preocupada Inoue e Ichigo asintió serio. Y no era para menos, ¡la mujer parecía estar viviendo sus últimos minutos de vida!

―No se preocupen por mí... ―tosió fuertemente cuando se levantó de su asiento. ―Tal vez debería ir un rato al tocador.

Y cuando quiso caminar hizo como si tropezara causando revuelo, nuevamente.

―Yo la acompañaré, Kuchiki-san. ―y aunque fuese minúsculo, Ishida notó un cambio en la mirada de la Kuchiki. Ambas se tomaron del brazo y se dirigieron a los servicios.

Miedo, eso es lo que sentía, miedo a saber qué es lo que Hisana-san tendría en mente. Ya en todo el día, ella le había demostrado que era capaz de hacer hasta lo más peligroso por obtener lo que quería y eso lo aterraba. Solo rogaba al cielo porque Inoue-san no resultara afectada.

―Nunca creí que te gustaran las mujeres mayores, Ishida. Juntarte con Mizuiro te ha hecho otro.

― ¿De qué rayos hablas?

― ¿De qué más? De tu salidita con Hisana-san. Que escondidito que te lo tenías, cuatro ojos.

―No seas imbécil, ella está casada. Yo sería incapaz de salir con la mujer de otro hombre… y eso es algo que tú también deberías hacer.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿En qué momento la conversación se dirigió hacia mí?

―Desde que saliste con Inoue-san. ¿A-a-acaso te gusta?

―Por supuesto que no.

― ¿Entonces porque rayos saliste con ella, maldito hijo d-?

―Hey, sin insultos, cuatro ojos, y respondiendo a tu pregunta pues no fue una salida de tipo romántico. A Inoue le gustas―Ishida se sonrojó furiosamente. ―y quería prepararte unos chocolates para hoy pero le dije que lo mejor sería que no lo hiciese, y antes de que te quejes, no olvides que ella cocina horrible, así que técnicamente te salve la vida. Bueno, retomando, el punto es que me pidió que la acompañara a buscarte un regalo y heme aquí. Aunque… creo que fue una mala idea, en este día me he ganado muchos disgustos.

― ¿Ah, sí?

― ¡Claro! ¿Sabías que el novio… bueno, el exnovio de Tatsuki es un acosador? Además, ¡casi muero atragantado por un puto chocolate de muestra! Otro día no vuelvo a comer nada gratis.

Una gran gota bajó por la cabeza del pelinegro. _"Si supieras, Kurosaki."_ ―Ahmm…

―Volvimos. ―dijo muy animada Hisana junto una sonrojada Inoue que se sentó junto a su lado, sonriéndole de una manera muy dulce. Sea lo que Hisana-san le haya dicho parecía haber sido algo muy bueno. Ya después se lo preguntaría. ― ¿Y ya pidieron algo?

Uryuu negó con la cabeza y cuando se dispuso a llamar a un mesero se quedó pasmado. En el mostrador, Rukia y Kaien, el primo de Ichigo, conversaban animadamente. Tanto Hisana-san como Kurosaki e Inoue dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar y se quedaron escépticos ante la escena, más cierto pelinaranja de ojos chocolates.

―No, así no es como debía ser. ―susurró Hisana con un puchero de decepción. ―Mo, tanto plan para nada, aunque…―observó a Kurosaki con una sonrisa extraña. ―Ichigo-kun, ―llamó con cierto tintineo en la voz que Ishida reconoció al instante. _"Oh, no otra vez…"_ ―quisieras…

―No la escuches, Ichigo. ―dijo levantándose de la mesa estrepitosamente llamando la atención de todos. Su respiración se hizo inestable y su piel palideció.―Aunque no lo creas los rumores son ciertos.

― ¿De qué rumores hablas? ¿Y porque rayos respiras así?

―Los Kuchiki… serán peligrosos pero ella… pero ella―señaló a la mayor de las hermanas de ojos violáceos. ― ¡Ella es la maldición hecha persona!

Y sin importar las miradas alarmadas de los demás, se llevó lejos a Inoue y Kurosaki de las garras de la Kuchiki. Ni loco dejaba que otra persona pasara por lo que él vivió en ese día de locos. Nadie merecía eso, ni siquiera Kurosaki.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Si has llegado hasta aquí, felicidades xD te ganaste una sonrisa virtual mía. No tengo mucho que decir, además de que estoy enferma :S pero si veo muchos reviews de seguro y me repondré xD Ok, no.

Hisana salió un poco loca y con más planes que el mismísimo Aizen pero en el reto se permitía el Ooc (así es, ¿verdad? xD) y bueh... traté de hacer al Uryuu que todos conocemos, espero y haya salido bien.

En fin, gracias por leer (o curosear, dependiendo del caso) Deja tu review, no te demoras ni 5 minutos en escribirme algo lindo y sensual...


End file.
